IDENTITY
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Chap 3 UP! Perkenalan awal Gaara dan Matsuri, juga pekerjaan Kankuro dengan balas dendam menjadi salah satu tujuannya./"H-hajimemashita, minna-san. Watashi wa Matsuri desu. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu…"/"Kenalkan, aku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tinggal tepat di sebelah kos-kosanmu itu."/"…kapan orang tuamu terbunuh…?"/"Tepat… saat ulang tahun Gaara yang ke-sepuluh…"/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR** : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

**TITLE** : IDENTITY

**CAST**:  
-) GAARA  
-) MATSURI  
-) KANKURO  
-) TEMARI

**OTHER CAST**:  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

**DISCLAIMER**:  
GOD AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**GENRE**:  
ROMANCE (MUNGKIN), FAMILY (MUNGKIN), FRIENDSHIP (MUNGKIN) DAN SEDIKIT SENTUHAN… ERR… YANG **RED- RED **GITULAH? (MUNGKIN, TAPI KAYAKNYA KURANG TERASA)

**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY…  
DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEM.**

**DIMOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN… ^_^**

* * *

Hai! Kembali lagi bersama SilentPark Vindyra…! Hufft, lagi-lagi tipe orang dingin yang jadi pemeran utama di ff-nya Author. Habis mau gimana lagi, ya… author emang sukanya tipe-tipe yang dingin, sih… eh, tapi bukannya author nggak suka sama yang ceria dan penuh semangat, ya? #AuthorNgocehSendiri

Ya sudah… selamat menikmati fanfic ini… cekidot…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Ma… Matsuri…?"_**

.

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Bunyi tembakan menggelegar disepanjang jalanan sepi itu. Para Agen Rahasia berhasil menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang ada di kota Suna tersebut. Dengan mahir, seorang Agen yang memakai baju ala mafia wanita itu melesatkan tiga tembakan tepat di bagian paha sampai kaki penjahat tersebut.

"Kau sudah terpuruk, menyerahlah sekarang juga," ujar wanita tersebut.

"A-ampun… ampun… jangan menembakku lagi, jangan…" rintih penjahat itu sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu baik-baik."

"A-aku tidak bisa! Kalau aku mengakui semuanya, aku akan dibunuh oleh bos-ku! Kumohon, biarkan aku bebas!"

"Hmm, sudah berapa nyawa yang kau hilangkan?"

"A-aku tak tahu…"

"Siapa nama bos-mu?"

"A-aku tak bisa memberitahu!"

"Maukah kau menyerahkan data-data mengenai organisasimu itu?"

"Ti, tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau pantas mati, pecundang. Selamat tinggal."

"Ti- tidak! Kumohon, jangan! Tidaaaak…"

**PTEEEES!**

Yang ditembakkan bukanlah peluru asli, tapi peluru bius. Yang jelas pembunuh itu sudah diikat di pohon sambil tertidur lelap.

"Ini dia data yang ia ambil," ujar Agen itu datar.

Kembali Agen terbaik yang dimiliki Suna berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, dan sempurna. Dia telah mendapatkan kembali data rahasia tentang Suna, dan membereskan penjahat itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan datanya?" tanya salah satu rekannya yang menyusulnya.

"Iya. Semuanya lengkap," jawabnya tetap datar sambil menyerahkan data itu pada rekannya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa seperti biasanya. Dan juga…" ucapannya tergantung, ia menunjuk si pelaku yang tertidur.

"Cepat telepon Rumah Sakit dan polisi untuk membereskan TKP," Agen luar biasa itu beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Cih, kau ini, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Kita ini cuma rekan di pekerjaan, bukan berarti kita berteman," jawabnya yang sudah siap mengendarai mobil.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum naik!" tukas rekannya buru-buru sambil sibuk menelepon Rumah Sakit dan polisi.

"Tenang saja. Kita baru bisa pergi jika polisi dan tim medis sudah datang, 'kan?"

"Hhh… ya, ya…" rekannya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi kurasa lebih baik kau berdiri disana saja, Mr. Roku. Atau harus kupanggil… Kankuro."

"Terserah padamu saja," jawab rekannya itu a.k.a Kankuro.

"Kau ini, cantik-cantik kok dingin begini, sih?" lanjutnya.

"Memang begini sifatku."

"Kurasa takkan ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu."

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada karirku ini. Lagipula, pasangan hidup bagiku tidak terlalu penting."

"Cih! Lagi-lagi jawaban membosankan," jawab Kankuro sweatdrop.

"Tapi kau tetap wanita, jadi tetap berhati-hatilah," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela depan mobil.

"Aku ini wanita yang berbeda, kau terlalu khawatir," jawab Agen itu menghela nafas.

"Justru karena kau berbeda, makanya aku khawatir. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 4 tahun yang lalu, jadi aku sangat mengerti tentangmu."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan kau ingin melindungiku."

"Iya, aku memang selalu ingin melindungimu. Makanya aku seperti ini. kau harus ingat itu… Matsuri."

"Hhh… Up To You…" jawab Agen luar biasa itu a.k.a Matsuri.

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, Nee-san?" sambut Temari, adik perempuannya.

"Yaah… hari ini cukup melelahkan," jawab Kankuro sambil meregangkan leher dan pundaknya.

"Mana pacarmu itu?" tanya Temari.

"Hah? Pacar? Yang mana?"

"Yang cantik itu, lho… gadis dingin itu."

"Oh, dia? Si Matsuri? Haha, dia bukan pacarku," ujar Kankuro tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, masa' sih? Dia terlihat begitu dekat denganmu," gumam Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Benar, kok. Haah… cewek seperti dia tak mungkin memikirkan pasangan."

"Hmm, kurasa tidak juga."

"Aku bertaruh pendapatku seratus persen benar."

"Ya, ya…" jawab Temari menghela nafas.

"Tapi rasanya kau tertarik padanya?" lanjut Temari penasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan dia? Cantik dan pintar. Wow, ideal bangeeet~"

"Oowh…" Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Cantik dan pintar? Itu terlalu membosankan," sambar seseorang yang baru saja beranjak dari kamarnya, seorang pemuda yang… tampan.

"Oh? Hei, Gaara!" sapa Kankuro padanya a.k.a Gaara yang adalah adik laki-lakinya.

"Ternyata tipe perempuanmu yang semembosankan itu, ya?" tukas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Dia bukan cewek membosankan! Hanya terlalu sulit untuk didekati," jawab Kankuro sewot. Temari hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tahu, kakaknya suka pada wanita itu.

"Nee-san, kau ketinggalan zaman. Bukankah justru di abad 21 ini pria lebih menyukai tipe cewek jelata? Haha," ejek Gaara.

"Heh, orang yang belum mengerti apa-apa sepertimu lebih baik tidak usah komentar!" seru Kankuro menggerutu. Tawa Gaara semakin lebar melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Oh, iya. Ada tetangga baru lho, Nee-san," ujar Temari yang baru ingat.

"Hmm? Tetangga baru?"

"Ya, di sebelah rumah. Aku sudah lihat, yang pindah itu seorang gadis belia. Cantik, lho."

"Benarkah? Secantik apa?"

"Pokoknya cantik, deh," jawab Temari meyakinkan.

"Apa secantik Matsuri? Atau lebih cantik?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bukan orang yang bisa membandingkan," ujar Temari sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Kankuro kembali.

"Kalau itu aku belum tahu," jawab Temari polos. Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu," sambar Gaara.

"Oh? Siapa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya… hmm…" Gaara mencoba mengingat.

"Ah!" serunya.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Matsuri."

**SIIING…**

Mendadak Kankuro terdiam.

"Ma, Matsuri…?" gumamnya heran.

"Nani? Matsuri?" Temari pun terkejut.

"Iya. Ada apa dengan nama itu?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Akkh?! Memang kau tak dengar percakapan kami sebelumnya?!" seru Kankuro. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namanya sama dengan rekan Agen Rahasia-ku itu! MATSURI!" lanjutnya sedikit bertenaga.

"Oh? 'Gadis ideal'-mu itu?" tukas Gaara. Kankuro mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan… dia memang Matsuri rekanku?" duga Kankuro yang buru-buru ditepis Temari.

"Bukan, bukan dia. Namanya saja yang sama."

"Memang kau sudah lihat dengan jelas?"

"Hmm… aku tak terlalu ingat wajahnya, sih."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu dia cantik?"

"Ehehe… aku, sih, hanya mengikuti perkataan orang-orang saja…" ujar Temari seraya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Gaara dan Kankuro pun sweatdrop.

"Yeee… dasar sok tahu!" seru Gaara.

"Ya… maaf…" gumam Temari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

**SIIING…**

Sejenak hening…

"Sebenarnya…" tiba-tiba Kankuro berbicara.

"Nama 'Matsuri' itu hanya samaran saja," lanjut Kankuro.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari tak mengerti.

"Itu bukan nama aslinya. Sama sepertiku, aku dipanggil Mr. Roku di kantor. Mungkin saja tetangga baru itu bukan Matsuri yang itu, tapi yang benar-benar bernama Matsuri."

"Kurasa tidak juga. Siapa tahu dia memakai nama samarannya juga disini?" tukas Gaara.

"Hmm… sepertinya nama 'Matsuri' terlalu bagus untuk nama samaran. Iya 'kan, Gaara?" Temari menengok kearah Gaara.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Gaara mengangkat bahunya.

"A, aku jadi penasaran…" gumam Kankuro pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek saja, Nee-san?" saran Gaara.

"Iya juga, ya?" jawab Kankuro yang (pastinya) langsung beranjak menuju rumah sebelah, diikuti Gaara dan Temari.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

Dengan keyakinan yang setengah-setengah, Kankuro akhirnya sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah, yang lebih pantas disebut kos-kosan. Temari dan Gaara tetap setia menemaninya.

"J-jangan-jangan salah tebak, nih?" gumam Kankuro terbata-bata.

"Sudah, cek saja dulu," jawab Temari dan Gaara bersamaan, dan Gaara yang melihat kegugupan kakaknya akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hush! Jangan tertawa!" bentak Kankuro pelan. Gaara pun menutup mulutnya langsung.

Kankuro begitu berdebar. Apa benar tetangga baruku ini Matsuri, batinnya.

Karena gugup, Kankuro lebih memilih untuk tidak beranjak dulu dari tempatnya, diam di depan pagar kos-kosan itu padahal sang penjaga terlihat bingung karena Kankuro yang diam mematung disana.

**1 menit…**

**2 menit…**

**5 menit…**

**10 menit…**

**30 menit…**

**1 jam…**

"Nee-san, sampai kapan kau akan mematung disana?! Kami sudah menunggu terlalu lama, nih!" teriak Gaara yang mulai kesal.

Kankuro tidak menjawab, ia sedang fokus menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Nee-san~, mau berdiri terus sampai kapan, sih~?!" Temari pun ikut kesal.

Saat sedang mematung begitu saking gugupnya, tiba-tiba pintu dari kamar 07 terbuka.

**KRIEEET.**

Suara itu jelas membuat Kankuro terkejut dan semakin gugup.

**GLEK.**

Terdengar Kankuro menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau itu dia, gumamnya.

**KRIEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG…**

**KRIEEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG…**

**KRIEEEEEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DOOOR!**

Saat pintu itu terbuka, yang keluar ternyata ibu-ibu berkoyo.

"HAAH?! Temari, Gaara, itu yang namanya Matsuri?!" teriak Kankuro tak percaya.

"Bukan, lah! Bukan itu…! Kan aku bilang cewek cantik…" balas Temari.

Ternyata satu pintu lagi terbuka, kali ini pintu nomor 14.

**KRIEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG…**

**KRIEEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG…**

**KRIEEEEEEEET…**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DOOOR!**

Kali ini yang keluar bapak-bapak botak.

"**OMG**! MANA SI **MATSURI**-NYA, SIH…?!" teriakan Kankuro semakin lantang.

Satu lagi pintu terbuka, dari kamar 11.

Kankuro sudah tak peduli lagi, ia fikir Matsuri takkan keluar hari ini. tapi tiba-tiba suara yang mengejutkan terdengar Kankuro, Gaara dan Temari…

"Rasanya ada yang memanggil namaku?"

Kankuro menoleh. Matanya langsung terbelalak, sesosok gadis cantik keluar dari pintu bernomor 11 itu. Dan itu adalah…

"Ma… Matsuri…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

YEAH! Akhirnya author selesai juga membuat ff ini! Ya ampun… benar-benar payah, deh! Padahal cerita ini sudah dibuat dari bulan lalu, tapi baru selesai sekarang! Haduuh… -_-"

Ya, sudahlah! Yang penting sudah selesai! Tapi untuk yang sekian kalinya author minta maaf ceritanya gaje dan akan lama update untuk chapter selanjutnya… tapi author harap kalian menikmatinya! Sampai jumpa lain waktu ya… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR** : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

**TITLE** : IDENTITY

**CHAPTER 2**

**CAST**:  
-) GAARA  
-) MATSURI  
-) SARI  
-) KANKURO  
-) TEMARI

**OTHER CAST**:  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

**DISCLAIMER**:  
GOD AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**GENRE**:  
ROMANCE (MUNGKIN), FAMILY (MUNGKIN), FRIENDSHIP (MUNGKIN) DAN SEDIKIT SENTUHAN… ERR… YANG **RED- RED **GITULAH? (MUNGKIN, TAPI KAYAKNYA KURANG TERASA)

**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY…  
DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEM.**

**DIMOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN… ^_^**

* * *

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN… ^3^)/

.

.

.

.

.

**_…Murid baru di kelas mereka ternyata seorang gadis cantik, ralat, sangat cantik._**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma… Matsuri…?"

Mereka bertiga (Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari), menatap lekat pada gadis bernama Matsuri itu, yang muncul ketika merasa namanya dipanggil-panggil.

"Ya… ada apa, ya?" gadis itu a.k.a Matsuri menjawab.

"Lho?" Kankuro terbelalak.

"O, orang lain…" lanjutnya.

Ternyata dia bukan Matsuri yang dicari Kankuro, melainkan Matsuri yang lain.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Apa salah orang?" ujar Gaara terlihat seakan bingung.

"Nani? Jadi… bukan wanita itu, ya…?" batin Temari.

**SIIIING…**

Mendadak sunyi kembali.

"A… sepertinya… kalian yang memanggil namaku, ya…?" akhirnya gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah… ma, maaf, maafkan aku. Anu… kufikir yang pindah kesini adalah Matsuri temanku. Ma, maaf sudah mengganggumu," tukas Kankuro terbata-bata dan gugup menahan malu.

'Eh… tidak apa-apa, kok. Itu tak masalah," jawab Matsuri.

Kankuro pun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat kos itu, diikuti Gaara dan Temari.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

"**AAARRGHH! AKU MALU SEKALIIIII!**" teriak Kankuro.

"Hahahahaha! Tadi itu cukup memalukan, ya? Padahal kau sudah semangat sekali, 'kan, Nee-san? Hahahahaha!" tawa Gaara pun meledak.

"Gaara! Kau ini!" tegur Temari sebal.

"Gomen… habis, tadi lucu sekali, sih…"

"Walau begitu, jangan tertawa langsung di depan Nee-san, dong."

"Hahaha… maaf, deh…" jawab Gaara, tapi tawanya belum berhenti, hanya sedikit lebih pelan.

"Ya ampuuun! Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia bukan Matsuri rekanku! Bodoh sekali aku ini!" Kankuro terus berteriak.

"Sudahlah, Nee-san… lupakan saja. Ini, minum dulu teh-mu," ujar Temari seraya menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada kakak tersayangnya.

"Ya… arigatou, Temari…" jawab Kankuro menghela nafas.

"Gaara, ini sudah larut malam. Cepatlah tidur. Besok kau sekolah, kan?" tegur Temari kembali.

"Hei, Temari. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tidur kebablasan. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak SD, deh," jawab Gaara sewot.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, Gaara. Setidaknya kau harus disiplin waktu, tahu! Kau ini 'kan, sudah kelas 3 SMA!"

"Haah, kau selalu menyebutkan disiplin waktu. Bagi anak laki-laki, terjerat waktu itu aib!" tukas Gaara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"**GAARA~!**" teriak Temari kesal. Gaara langsung kabur menuju kamarnya. Kankuro yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, kapan mereka bisa betul-betul akur, ya?" gumamnya ragu.

**SKIP.**

Pagi yang cerah mengiringi perjalanan Gaara menuju sekolahnya, SMA Swasta Kaze, SMA paling top di kota Suna. Seperti biasa, untuk mengurangi suntuk di perjalanan, Gaara memasang earphone, mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 kesayangannya sambil memejamkan matanya (Ceritanya Gaara naik Bus).

"Hoi, Gaara! Sudah mau sampai, tuh!" colek Kankuro yang memang selalu berangkat bersama Gaara.

"Hmm?" Gaara menoleh, lalu melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

"Oh, iya. Bang, kiri, Bang!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

**CIIIIIIT.**

Bus itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya, dan sigap Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan turun dari bus tersebut.

"Duluan ya, Nee-san…" ujar Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kankuro seraya bus itu kembali melaju.

Gaara pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun~!" seru sahabatnya, Sari.

"Oh, hei, Sari," Gaara menoleh pada sahabat baiknya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau?" Sari mengulurkan sebungkus roti melon untuk Gaara.

"Oh, arigatou, Sari," jawab Gaara menerimanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di atap nanti?" lanjut Gaara.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. Sudah lama kita tak makan bersama, 'kan?"

"Iya juga, ya? Terakhir kita makan sama-sama saat kelas satu, 'kan?"

"Iyap. sudah selama itu."

"Yaaah, baru dua tahun, Sari…" gurau Gaara. Sari memukul pelan pundak Gaara.

"Heee… nggak terasa, ya…? Sudah 10 tahun kita bersahabat, bersama-sama melewati hari," ujar Sari sambil melihat ke luar jendela gedung sekolah, lalu menunjuk pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kau ingat, Gaara-kun?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm?"

"Waktu masa SMP dulu, ketika akan pulang, kita selalu melewati SMA ini hanya untuk memandang kemegahannya. Kita selalu bermimpi bisa masuk SMA ini, dan melewati hari sebagai sahabat sejati."

"Ya, aku ingat sekali saat itu. Saat-saat kita berkhayal memakai seragam SMA elit sambil berjalan menuju kantin bersama-sama. Haah, kalau ingat itu aku jadi ingin tertawa."

"Hmph! Itu memang momen yang lucu, ya? Hehe," tawa Sari pelan.

"Saat masuk SMA pun, kita berjanji untuk terus menjadi sahabat dan selalu bersama-sama, 'kan?" lanjut Sari menoleh pada Gaara.

"Iya."

"Mungkin kita memang tetap bersahabat, tapi untuk terus bersama-sama lagi ternyata susah, ya? Kita berbeda kelas, terpisah kegiatan pula… ditambah aku ini OSIS, jadi jarang bisa pulang bareng…"

"Haah, kau, sih. Pakai acara menjadi OSIS segala…"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Sejak masuk SMA, aku 'kan, memang ingin menjadi OSIS…"

"Iya, iya…" Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Sari sambil _nyengir_.

"Oh, iya. Sari, sebenarnya ada yang kukatakan padamu," lanjutnya.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Ano… sebenarnya…"

"Ya…?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, keyboard, letakkan kalimat "**To Be Continued**" disini.

Yosh! Jadi kita akan…

**#PLAK! #PLAK! #PLAK!**

ADAAAW! Kok author digaplokin, sih?! Wong emang "TBC"-nya disini…

**#PLAK! #PLAK! #PLAK!**

ADAAAW! Tapi 'kan emang "TBC"-nya disi…

**#BUUAGHH!**

Oke, oke. Masih terlalu pendek. Akan author lanjutkan. +_=)/ #AuthorBonyok (Maaf, ini bacaan yang nggak penting. Cuma untuk memperbanyak word. #DZIIIGH). **LANJUUUUT!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sari, sebenarnya aku…"

**TEEEEET. TEEEEEET. TEEEEEEEEEEEET.**

"Ah! Gaara-kun, sudah bel. Aku harus segera ke kelas. Bicaranya nanti saja ya, Gaara-kun? Sampai ketemu di atap~!" Sari segera beranjak menuju kelasnya buru-buru.

Gaara yang ditinggalkan ditengah pembicaraan segera menepuk dahinya.

"Aaaah! Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi aku tak sempat bilang padanya! Haduuuh…" keluhnya dalam hati.

Sejenak Gaara melirik ke saku celananya,lalu mengambil benda yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah kalung berwarna silver yang berhiaskan kupu-kupu perak.

"Kapan aku bisa mengatakannya dan menyerahkan ini padanya? Waktu seakan tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menyatakan "itu" padanya…" batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Gaara pun segera pergi ke kelasnya.

**SKIP.**

"Hei, Sabaku. Kata Baki-sensei kau akan menjadi pembimbing anak baru di kelas ini nanti," sahut teman sekelasnya, memecah konsentrasi Gaara yang sedari tadi membaca buku referensi matematika-nya.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Pembimbing?"

"Iya. Baki-sensei titip pesan itu padaku tadi."

"Haah, apa tak bisa orang lain? Aku malas…"

"Tapi kau yang ditunjuk oleh sensei, 'kan?"

"Ya ampun… merepotkan sekali. Kenapa tidak sensei saja, sih?" akhirnya dengan enggan Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi sensei dan anak baru itu akan masuk, kok."

"Ya, ya… sudah tak ada yang perlu dilaporkan lagi, 'kan? Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku lagi," jawab Gaara dengan judes nan dingin. Seolah tak peduli dengan keketusannya, temannya itu pergi begitu saja.

"Hmm, persamaan seperti ini… hmm…" Gaara mencoba menjabarkan cara penyelesaian salah satu soal di bukunya tersebut.

Disaat sedang asyik sendiri seperti itu, Baki-sensei muncul tiba-tiba.

**GREK.**

"Hei, hei! Baki-sensei sudah datang!"

"Sensei sudah datang!"

"Aduh, mendadak banget, sih!" semua murid sibuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh kembali sunyi dan tenang.

"Hoi, Gaara! Sensei sudah datang, tahu!" teman sebangku Gaara menegurnya.

Gaara tak menjawab, tetapi langsung melirik ke depan kelas, dan menutup bukunya dengan santai. Oke, Gaara sudah kembali ke daratan, tidak asyik sendiri lagi. Tapi dia tetap tenang, walaupun… Baki-sensei menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

"Ehem! Sudah selesai membacanya, Sabaku?" tukas Baki-sensei.

"Tenang saja, sensei," sahut Gaara santai.

"Baiklah. Ehem!" Baki-sensei mulai berbicara kembali.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, murid di kelas ini akan bertambah satu butir, ehem, maksudku satu orang. Kuharap kalian bisa akur dengannya. Aku juga berharap kalian bisa membantunya jika dia mengalami kesulitan beradaptasi di kelas ini, ehem! Dan juga kalian harus bisa membuatnya nyaman di kelas ini, ehem! Serta pula kalian bla… bla… bla… bla… bla…"

Guru ini sungguh membosankan, banyak bicara pula, batin Gaara bete.

"Nah, ehem! Murid baru, kau bisa masuk sekarang. Murid-murid, inilah teman baru kalian…"

**GREEEEK…**

Semua murid disana langsung terpaku. Murid baru di kelas mereka ternyata seorang gadis cantik, ralat, sangat cantik.

Bahkan Baki-sensei pun terpana juga, terlihat jelas rona merah muncul dari wajahnya. *Etdah, sadar umur, pak. ._.*

"A, ano…" gadis manis itu mulai berbicara.

" Hajimemashita…" lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang terkesan menggemaskan.

"Wooooooow~" semua murid disana langsung terlena.

"Watashi wa…"

**GREK.**

Semua pasang mata yang tengah terpana akan kecantikan murid baru itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara 'grek' tadi.

Itu Gaara. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri, dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ka, kau…"

Gadis itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"Ah… kamu… 'kan…"

"Kalau tidak salah kau ini…" ujar Gaara agak pelan.

"Kau ini… wanita yang dicari kakakku itu, 'kan?"

"Na… nani…?"

"Namamu… kalau tak salah namamu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

YUHHHUUUU! Akhirnya selesai tepat waktu! Huuft! Bagus, rencana sukses! Author menargetkan chapter kedua ini harus selesai sehari sebelum Try Out di sekolah! Dan berhasiiil! Tapi ternyata update ceritanya nggak tepat waktu, huhuhu… T_T

Nggak apa-apa deh!

Dan, author mau minta maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas, typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Soalnya memang dikerjakan saat stress mikirin nilai Try Out nanti! Hahaha -_-"

Oh iya! Ini balasan review kalian:

Kisasa: Hahaha... tadinya mau dibuat sampe seharian lho... #PLAK  
Ryu: Wah, nanti diomelin bapaknya, lho... ;p  
Nei: Tentu, dong! XD  
Mei: Hmmm... Gimana, ya~ XD

AishaMath: Ohohoho... sekarang udah tau kan kalau Matsurinya ada dua? Tetap setia nunggu kelanjutannya, ya...

Hwang Energy: Hahaha... GaaMatsu aja semangat lo! XD

Sekian dulu ya, maaf author kebanyakan ngomong. Author memang orang yang bawel, sih… #PLAK

Oke… Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter tigaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR** : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

**TITLE** : IDENTITY

**CHAPTER 3**

**CAST**:  
-) GAARA  
-) MATSURI  
-) SARI  
-) KANKURO  
-) TEMARI

**OTHER CAST**:  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

**DISCLAIMER**:  
GOD AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**GENRE**:  
ROMANCE (MUNGKIN), FAMILY (MUNGKIN), FRIENDSHIP (MUNGKIN) DAN SEDIKIT SENTUHAN… ERR… YANG **RED- RED **GITULAH? (MUNGKIN, TAPI KAYAKNYA KURANG TERASA)

**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY…  
DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEM.**

**DIMOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN… ^_^**

* * *

Hai Hai Hai, minna-san~! O genki desu ka?

Kembali lagi bersama author baru yang banyak ngoceh, SPV! *p.s : Pen Name-nya disingkat aja, ya, biar nggak ribet?*

Wokehlah! Langsung cekidot sajaaaaaa~

.

.

.

.

_**Bagaimana orang-orang berjubah itu dengan tega menembak kedua orang tuanya berkali-kali, bahkan saat sepasang suami-istri itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.**_

.

.

.

.

"Namamu… kalau tidak salah namamu…"

"Ehem! Sabaku, sudah cukup _nostalgia_-nya. Ini masih jam pelajaran," tiba-tiba Baki-sensei menegur Gaara, agak tegas.

"Ah… s-sumimasen…" Gaara pun tersadar dan duduk kembali.

SIIIING…

Suasana kembali hening, dengan semua murid kembali menatap anak baru itu.

"Ehem! Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu, wahai murid baru. Ehem!"

"Ba, baik…" jawab gadis tersebut.

"H-hajimemashita, minna-san. Watashi wa Matsuri desu. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" lanjutnya tetap dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan.

"Wah, imut banget, ya!"

"Suaranya bikin gemas!"

"Cantik banget…"

"Nanti minta nomor _Handphone_-nya, ah!"

Semua siswa di kelas itu terus membicarakan gadis cantik tersebut a.k.a Matsuri. Bagaimana dengan siswinya?

"Ih, ternyata dia sok imut!"

"Suaranya dibikin-bikin, tuh!"

"Baru masuk aja, anak laki-laki udah heboh banget! Lebay!"

"Mentang-mentang cantik, tuh…!"

Ya, mungkin semua sudah menduga kalau siswinya langsung bersikap demikian.

"Selamat datang di kelas ini, Matsuri-san~!" beberapa siswa berteriak seperti itu, disambut dengan sorak-sorai dari siswa lainnya, dan wajah super bete dari para siswi.

"**SUIT, SUIIIIT~**" –siswa 1.

"Hahaha, gadis cantik kayak dia harus diberi perlakuan khusus seperti ini!" –siswa 2.

"Eh, berisik banget deh!" –siswi 1.

"Jiaaah, ngiri tuh… ngiri tuh…" –siswa 3.

"Dih, siapa pula yang ngiri?! Kerajinan!" –siswi 2.

"Waaah, _muna_, tuh! Pada _muna_ tuh, anak-anak cewek!" –siswa 4.

"Masalah banget, sih!" –siswi 3.

"Cieee, yang ngiri… cieee… makanya, jadi cewek **CANTIK**, dong! Ahahaha!" –siswa 5.

Alhasil, kalimat itu membuat para siswi semakin sebal, dan pasti membuat tawa para siswa semakin meledak. Semua murid sedang asyik sendiri, tanpa menyadari mereka sudah dipandang sinis oleh wali kelas mereka, Baki-sensei.

"Ehem! Semua murid, harap diam!" tegur Baki-sensei.

Tak ada respon.

"Ehem! SEMUA, HARAP DIAM!"

Masih tak ada respon.

"**SEMUANYA TOLONG DIAM!**"

Tetap tak ada respon.

Dan pada akhirnya Baki-sensei…

.

.

**BRAAAAAK!**

**SIIIIIIING…**

Sekejap sunyi…

Dengan sekali pukulan ke meja guru, semua murid akhirnya sadar bahwa Baki-sensei masih ada disana.

"Ehem! Apa sekarang kalian bisa diam?" Baki-sensei melanjutkan tegurannya.

Semua murid mengangguk ketakutan, karena Baki-sensei memasang wajah **angker**-nya.

"Ehem! Matsuri, Hem… kau belum menyebutkan nama keluargamu, bukan?"

"A… i-iya, sensei. Anu… nama lengkapku Ichijou Matsuri… kuharap, kita bisa berteman dengan baik, minna-san… arigatou gozaimasu!" Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tenang saja! Kami akan menjadi teman yang paling baik bagimu, cantik~!" para siswa kembali berseru, tetapi kali ini tidak bertahan lama karena Baki-sensei kembali menatap tajam mereka.

"Ehem! Matsuri, ah, maksudku Ichijou. Silahkan duduk sekarang," Baki-sensei mempersilahkan Matsuri.

"A, arigatou gozaimasu, sensei…"

Matsuri pun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di belakang. Tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, ralat, benar-benar diperhatikan. Bukan dari siswa-siswa yang begitu genit, tetapi pandangan lain yang begitu terasa. Saat ia meengok kearah tatapan asing itu, ia menemukan sosok lelaki tampan.

Ya, Gaara memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah terkejut dan bingung. Tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin bertanya sesuatu.

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

"Hei," Gaara menghampiri Matsuri.

"A… iya, ada apa…?" Matsuri terlihat bingung.

"Anu… namamu… Matsuri?"

"A… iya…"

"Berarti benar, 'kan? Kau ini wanita yang dicari kakakku?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti… ka, kakakmu yang mana?"

"Kau tak kenal? Kankuro, lho. Kankuro…"

"K-Kankuro…?"

"Iya, yang menemuimu kemarin di kos-kosan itu."

Matsuri langsung ingat kejadian itu. dan langsung menatap Gaara dengan serius.

"Yang kemarin itu? Bukankah dia salah orang? Lagipula aku sungguh tak mengenalnya."

"Eung?"

Gaara memasang wajah polos yang menerangkan bahwa dia-baru-ingat, dan langsung tertawa cekikikan membuat Matsuri bertambah bingung.

"Hahaha! Ya ampun! Aku baru ingat! Iya, ya… Nee-san salah orang! Haduh, gomen ne… aku baru ingat!" isak Gaara disela-sela tawanya.

Matsuri pun sweatdrop.

"Gomen ne… euung… Ichijou, iya 'kan?"

"Eh? Iya… ah, tak apa-apa…"

Akhirnya mereka pun berbincang-bincang dan saling berkenalan.

"Kenalkan, aku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tinggal tepat di sebelah kos-kosanmu itu."

"Iya. Salam kenal juga, Sabaku-san."

"Oh, iya. Memang sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Anu… tadinya aku tinggal di perbatasan Negara Api-Negara Pasir. Ayahku bekerja disana sebagai Polisi, lalu ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke sini, ke Negara Pasir. Tepatnya di Kota Suna."

"Wah, kau tinggal di perbatasan? Keren juga."

"Ah, tidak, kok. Kehidupan di perbatasan itu rumit. Kami tidak tahu sebenarnya kami masuk negara mana. Aku baru tahu kalau keluargaku masuk Negara Pasir, setelah ayahku dipindahtugaskan kesini."

"Oh… begitu, ya?" Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Gaara-kun~!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Gaara memanggil namanya. Ya, itu Sari.

"Oh? Sari? Hei!" Gaara melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi tidak makan bareng diatap?" tanya Sari. Gaara langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tanpa disadari, sedari tadi Matsuri menatap gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. Yang diperhatikan menatap balik Matsuri.

"Sa… ri…?" Matsuri tampak terkejut.

"Eh?! Lho?! Kamu 'kan… Matsuri…?!" Sari pun tak kalah kagetnya.

Gaara pun menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Eh?! Benar! Ternyata memang kamu, Sari!" seru Matsuri gembira.

"Matsuri! Ya ampun, kamu benar Matsuri, 'kan?!" ujar Sari beranjak dari tempatnya ke tempat Matsuri, lalu mereka langsung berpelukkan.

"Hee? Lho? Kalian… saling kenal?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Iya! Gaara-kun, dia Matsuri, sahabatku. Dulu saat aku masih tinggal di perbatasan aku selalu bersamanya!" ujar Sari semangat.

Gaara pun baru ingat. Iya, ya. Sari 'kan, juga pindahan dari perbatasan, batin Gaara.

"Ya ampun, Matsuri… walaupun sudah bertambah tinggi, badanmu masih seperti dulu, mungil," ujar Sari yang ber-_nostalgia_ dengan sahabat lamanya.

"Daripada kau, Sari? Sekarang kau gemuk, ya?"

"Apa iya?! Masa' sih?! Gaara-kun, memangnya aku gemuk, ya?!"

"Haah, baru sadar, ya? Bukankah dari dulu kau memang _chubby_?" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Haaaa?! **OMG**! Masa' sih, aku gemuk?! Ah, aku harus diet, nih!" pekik Sari tak percaya.

Gaara dan Matsuri hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sari.

"Justru kau itu imut kalau _chubby_ begini, Sari~" tukas Gaara seraya mencubit pipi Sari gemas.

"Aduh, aduh! Gaara-kun, sakiiiiit~"

"Haha, rasakan!"

"Gaara-kun jahat, deh!" Sari memukul pelan bahu Gaara. Matsuri pun tertawa kembali.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita bertiga makan bareng, yuk?" ajak sari semangat. Kedua sahabatnya langsung mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi keatap untuk makan bersama. Tapi karena Sari terpengaruh omongan dua sahabatnya tadi, Sari hanya makan sedikit dan memberinya kepada mereka, deh. Ckckckck…

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

*Kantor Agen Rahasia Kota Suna*

"Huuh~" tanpa disadari, Kankuro dan Matsuri menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Eungh? Ada apa denganmu, Matsuri?" Kankuro sedikit terkejut melihat wajah perempuan disebelahnya seakan-akan sedang sedikit depresi.

"Ck, apa itu urusanmu?" jawabnya ketus.

"Aiiih, jutek sekali!" Kankuro menjawab dengan perasaan _bete_.

Matsuri diam, seperti tak menggubris jawaban kesal rekan laki-lakinya itu. dia hanya diam sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa, sih, yang sedang ada di fikirannya? Dih, kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini?! Ah, bukan urusanku! Masa bodo! Tapi aku penasaran! Arrrgh! Kankuro, kenapa kau jadi begitu labil?!" batin Kankuro seraya memasang raut wajah kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kankuro?" Matsuri yang baru sadar kembali akan kehadiran Kankuro disampingnya bertanya.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" Kankuro membalas keketusan Matsuri.

"Cih! Ternyata kau dendam, ya, padaku?!" tukas Matsuri yang ikut _bete_.

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa untuk beberapa menit kedepan, hingga suatu pengumuman serius berkumandang.

"Perhatian! Semua Agen, datang ke ruangan Komandan sekarang juga! Sekali lagi, semua Agen datang ke ruangan Komandan sekarang juga!"

"Apa lagi ini?" keluh Kankuro yang _mood_-nya masih labil.

"Entahlah, paling misi yang membosankan," jawab Matsuri datar.

"Heh, aku tidak bicara padamu, ya?" cetus Kankuro.

"Nani?!" yang dimaksud memasang raut wajah kesal binti keki.

"Apa-apaan, sih?! Tiba-tiba dingin begitu!" Matsuri berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Kankuro di belakang.

"Siapa duluan yang mengajak ribut denganku?!" pekik Kankuro sebal.

Yah… artinya sekarang ada pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua.

**SKIP.**

"Mungkin kita bisa tenang, karena kisa bisa membabat habis komplotan pembunuhan berantai di Suna. Tapi tidak bisa dipercaya… itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari suatu organisasi bawah tanah besar yang informasinya sama sekali tidak kita ketahui!" pekik Komandan Agen itu tegas.

Semua Agen yang berada disana terdiam.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa tidak diketahui siapapun?! Bahkan, kita yang menjadi Agen terbaik di Negara Pasir sama sekali nihil informasi!"

**BRAAAAAK!**

Suara Komandan yang menggelegar di ruangan itu, ditambah suara gebrakan meja membuat suasana disana semakin tegang.

"Komandan Tertinggi Ki… mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keteledoran kami semua. Maaf atas ketidaktahuan kami mengenai informasi penting yang mengancam keselamatan seluruh Warga Negara Pasir," Matsuri meminta maaf seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Komandan mereka a.k.a Ki tidak menyahutinya.

"Benar, Komandan Tertinggi. Tolong maafkan kami semua, kami memang sangat ceroboh sehingga hal seperti ini terjadi," Kankuro ikut meminta maaf.

Komandan Ki masih belum menjawab, lalu ia kembali duduk ke kursi panasnya. Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Komandan Ki menjawab.

"Tidak, ini bukan kesalahan kalian saja. Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas nihilnya informasi ini."

"Terima kasih atas kerendahan hati Komandan Tertinggi," ujar Matsuri masih tetap membungkuk.

"Angkatlah badan kalian, Matsuri, Kankuro," perintah Komandan Ki.

Tanpa menjawab, mereka berdua kembali berdiri tegak secara perlahan.

"Hhh… ini tidak bisa kita biarkan. Setelah informasi ini, tentu kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, 'kan?" lanjut sang Komandan Tertinggi.

"Ya, Komandan Tertinggi," semua Agen dengan serentak menjawab.

"Kita harus bergegas! Tidak waktu luang! Segera caritahu informasi mengenai organisasi bawah tanah serinci-rincinya! Laksanakan sekarang!"

"Hai!"

Semua Agen dengan sigap segera mencaritahu informasi tersebut.

SKIP.

*Di mobil*

"Sial! Benar-benar nihil!" keluh Kankuro.

"Mr. Roku, kau harus tenang. Kita harus mendapatkan informasi itu walau hanya sedikit! Kita harus memperolehnya walau bagaimanapun caranya!" tukas Matsuri tegas.

"Ck! Pokoknya informasi ini harus kudapat! Karena siapa tahu saja, organisasi bawah tanah yang dimaksud itu adalah…"

"Organisasi yang membunuh orang tuamu, 'kan?"

"Ya! Itu benar!" sahut Kankuro dengan nafas memburu, dengan tatapan penuh amarah seraya membayangkan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu.

Ya, kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Bagaimana orang-orang berjubah itu dengan tega menembak kedua orang tuanya berkali-kali, bahkan saat sepasang suami-istri itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tepat saat itu pula, kankuro menyaksikan kejadian tak berperikemanusiaan itu bersama adik bungsunya, Gaara. Rasa dendam yang menyelimutinya tak terbendung sampai sekarang.

"Bukan hanya karena kehilangan orang tuaku saja…"

Matsuri menoleh, melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sedang menahan emosinya mati-matian.

"Karena itu pula, adikku, Gaara, tidak bisa merasakan cinta kasih orang tuanya lagi! Di usianya yang masih muda saat itu, dia harus kehilangan orang tua yang ia kasihi!"

Matsuri menahan nafas. Ia bisa merasakan aura penuh kepedihan dari Kankuro. Disaat itu dia mencoba bertanya…

"…kapan orang tuamu terbunuh…?"

"Tepat… saat ulang tahun Gaara yang ke-sepuluh…"

Matsuri kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Yang sekarang ia rasakan cuma… sesak.

.

.

**IDENTITY**

.

.

"Permisi…" seorang gadis manis tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup luas. Ya, itu Matsuri teman sekelas Gaara.

"Ya… tunggu sebentar…"

**KRIIIIIET…**

"Lho…? Kamu 'kan yang di kos-kosan itu, 'kan?" tukas Temari yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ah… iya, senpai… anu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian… se, sebagai tetangga baru, begitu…"

"Oh, ya? Waah… kamu baik hati sekali, ya. Wah, T-shirt yang keren! Ada tiga lagi! Arigatou Gozaimasu, umm…" Temari lupa nama gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ichijou Matsuri, senpai."

"Ah! Iya! Matsuri! Wah, Nii-san dan Gaara pasti senang menerimanya."

"Oh, iya. Ano… apa ada Sabaku-san, senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Itu… Sabaku no Gaara-san…"

"Oh, Gaara? Hah, anak itu entah kemana fikirannya. Sudah kelas tiga SMA masih saja keluyuran! Gomen, Matsuri-chan, Gaara tiba-tiba menelepon tadi, ia bilang ia menginap di rumah temannya. Haah! Anak itu!"

"O, ooh… tak apa, Senpai. A-aku juga hanya ingin memberikan ini untuknya…"

"Hmm? Kotak makanan?"

"Anu… tadi di sekolah Gaara berpesan pada Sari…"

"Oh, Sari-chan… jadi, ini yang dipesan Gaara?"

"I-iya… Gaara ingin Sari memasak Kare untuknya, tapi karena Sari tadi ada urusan mendadak, dia menitipkannya padaku…"

"Ah… begitu. Baiklah, Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Matsuri-chan,"

"Sama-sama… k-kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang, ya, senpai…"

"Iya… dadah, Matsuri-chan…" Temari melambaikan tangan seraya saat Matsuri meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, Gaara~, padahal sudah memesan tapi dia malah menginap di rumah orang lain! Hhh… untuk sarapan saja, deh! Masa bodo kalau dia nggak kebagian! Salah sendiri!" gerutu Temari.

**TOK TOK TOK.**

"Ya, siapa?"

"Aku, Kankuro," jawab Kankuro dengan lesu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Nii-san," Temari segera menaruh Kare di dalam kulkas, dan membukakan pintu bagi kakaknya.

"Tadaima…" gumam Kankuro pelan.

"Lho…? Nii-san, kenapa kau lemas begitu?" Temari mendadak cemas melihat raut wajah Kankuro.

"Tak ada, hanya sedikit tekanan batin," jawab Kankuro datar.

"Bisa buatkan aku kopi, Temari?" lanjutnya.

"Ah? Ba, baik, Nii-san. Kopi hitam atau kopi susu?"

"Kopi hitam saja, jangan pakai gula."

"Ha, hai."

Suasana begitu hening. Biasanya Kankuro selalu menceritakan segala aktivitasnya pada Temari, tapi kali ini tidak. Sungguh hal itu membuat Temari khawatir.

"Nii-san sakit, ya? Tapi tadi dia bilang "tekanan batin"… apa maksudnya…?" batin Temari cemas.

Akhirnya sama sekali tak ada percakapan di rumah itu, sampai pada akhirnya Kankuro sadar kalau Gaara tak ada di rumah.

"Temari, Gaara mana?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti anak itu, tiba-tiba dia bilang temannya merayakan pesta ultah, lalu mendadak menginap disana. Dasar!"

Mendengar kata 'ultah', Kankuro langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Temari…"

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar, dua minggu lagi…"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Dua minggu lagi Gaara ulang tahun."

"Oooh, iya. Aku pasti mengingatnya, Nii-san. Semoga saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas minggu depan, dia bisa lebih dewasa."

"Dan tanggal itu juga… menjadi genap tujuh tahun kematian Ayah dan Ibu."

Temari terdiam. Saat itu pula luka yang menggores hatinya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya begitu sakit, sesak.

"…" Temari bergumam.

"Gomen, tiba-tiba aku mengingatkanmu kenangan yang menyakitkan," sesal Kankuro.

"Hmm, tak apa, Nii-san…" Temari kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kankuro mengatakan hal yang begitu penting bagi keluarganya…

"Temari…"

"Ya…?"

"Aku sudah berhasil… berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang pembunuh Ayah dan Ibu."

"Heee? Benarkah?" seketika wajah Temari menjadi cerah.

"Ya, tadi siang, aku dan Matsuri pergi mencari informasi. Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana caranya, yang pasti aku sudah mendapatkannya. Mereka, Organisasi Bawah Tanah Anti-Negara Pasir, organisasi bawah tanah terbesar di Negara Pasir. Mereka sudah merajalela kemana-mana, apalagi di kota Suna. Dengan berbekal informasi ini, aku sudah bisa bergerak untuk membalas mereka!"

"Nii-san hebat~!" Temari begitu senang.

"Tapi, Nii-san…" lanjutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kita memang mendendam pada mereka. Tapi ingat, jangan ada ambisi, oke?"

"Ya, ya… 'semangat dan optimis akan membawamu pada titik terang, sedangkan ambisi membawamu ke jalan buntu'. Ya, ya, ya~, akan kuingat kata-kata cerewetmu itu, Temari."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga bersyukur, Gaara tidak perlu terlibat dalam misi balas dendam kita."

"Saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengolah perasaan benci dan dendam, mungkin. Tapi aku juga bersyukur, dia tak perlu berkorban batin."

"Ya, kau benar, Nii-san," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

**SKIP.**

"Ah! Aku harus buru-buru mengantar majalah ini ke Paman penjual obat-obatan disana!" Matsuri (teman sekelas Gaara) begitu buru-buru berlari karena tak ingin pulang kemalaman ke tempat kos.

Tapi namanya juga buru-buru, dia ceroboh dengan tidak memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya, sehingga…

**BRUUK!**

"Aduuuh!"

"Aaaaw!"

Matsuri meringis kesakitan, tetapi dia langsung sadar bahwa dia telah menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ah, su,sumimasen… kau tak apa-apa, Nona?" Matsuri terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Ah… tidak apa… tak masalah," jawab perempuan itu.

"Aku harus buru-buru, maaf," lanjut perempuan itu.

"Ah! Tunggu! Maaf, bajumu jadi kotor begitu…"

"Tak apa. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan perempuan itu segera menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

"Aduh… aku jadi nggak enak hati…"

Lalu mata Matsuri tiba-tiba tertarik pada secarik kertas yang bentuknya seperti kartu nama. Tanpa ragu dia mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya ini punya wanita yang tertabrak olehku tadi…" Matsuri pun membaca kartu nama tersebut. Dan ternyata…

"Eh… Agen Rahasia Kota Suna-Negara Pasir, Matsu… ri?"

Jadi, dua Matsuri telah bertemu diantara kerumunan orang dan diantara terus berputarnya waktu. Apakah ini takdir? Entahlah, yang pasti pertemuan mereka adalah awal pertanda bahwa mereka semua akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam suatu pertunjukan berdarah nan memilukan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Siapa yang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

CIHUUUY! Akhirnya selesai, akhirnya selesai! YIIIHAAA! Senang rasanya bisa menyelesaikan chapter tiga ini dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Oke! Author nggak akan banyak ngoceh, langsung saja ini balasan review kalian….!

**Hwang Energy**: Ohohohoho… setelah baca chapter ini, apa anda tambah geregetan…? Hohohoho…

**Zumisa Kahyuchi**: Makasih ya~ XD

**avamura**: Oooh, ternyata begitu ya, senpai? Oke, makasih ya senpai! Terus baca dan dimohon kritik sarannya… :D

**chanshasa**: Nah, sekarang udah tau kan kalau ada dua Matsuri yang main? XD

Oke, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita. Sampai ketemu di chapter empat! DADAAAAAAH!


End file.
